Make Damn Sure
by anneryn7
Summary: Bonnie's stuck in a failed relationship with Tyler. She leaves him and runs right into the arms of our favorite blue-eyed vampire. Clothes fly off and lemons ensue. Bamon


**Hey all, I'm still working on my other stories, but in the meantime here is the first in many one shots. If you're not in the mood for smut, this probably isn't for you. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Make Damn Sure" – Taking Back Sunday**

_ ~*.*~  
You've got this new head filled up with smoke and I've got my veins all tangled...  
Close to the jukebox bars you frequent – the safest place to hide.  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness – you start shaking at the thought.  
You are everything I want, 'cause you are everything I'm not._

_ And we lay, we lay together, just not too close, too close.  
(How close is close enough?)  
And we lay, we lay together, just not too close, too close._

_ I just wanna break you down so badly.  
Well, I trip over everything you say.  
I just wanna break you down so badly, in the worst way.  
~*.*~_

"God, Tyler! What the fuck is your problem?! You get everything you want and somehow you still manage to come home every night and act like the world's largest asshole!" I screamed. He just smirked and moved closer to me.

"What's my problem? I have a girlfriend that is never grateful for anything that I do! All you do is judge me! Is it really such a crime to look at other girls once in a while?!" He seethed. I gritted my teeth.

"I don't even know why I stayed with you! Everyone warned me that you were a selfish playboy!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'm selfish? So, it wasn't me that's been paying for the roof over your head? And I haven't been making sure that you want for nothing?" He asked me, backing me into a corner.

"Yes! That's about all that you do! You never give me any of your attention! If some tramp waltzed by wearing anything remotely revealing, your eyes are on her." I growled. "You wouldn't notice if I left! What about your secretary?! And don't tell me that you're not fucking her after hours. Nobody has that many late night meetings! You come home and you're distant and cold. When you're not, you're mean and you belittle me. I try to talk to you – I ask you to put in some effort here and you shut me out or run away! You're nothing but a dignified little boy, Tyler!" I poked a finger in his chest. His nostrils flared.

"Watch yourself Bennett. I wouldn't do that again if I were you." He threatened me.

"Or what Tyler? Are you going to hit me?" I bated him. He huffed and did nothing. "We're done! I can't put up with this anymore. I didn't want to believe that you were dicking around on me, but you are. I'm not some naïve little girl."

"That's rich. You think you can leave me?" He asked, pushing me into the wall.

"You've already lost me, Lockwood. You don't deserve me. There was a time when I thought you did. You were good. Something changed. You're worse than your father." I whispered. He clenched his mouth closed.

"Then get out." He breathed. I pushed against his chest.

"My things are already packed." I told him, grabbing my purse and heading to the door.

"You won't make it without me. You'll come crawling back." He sneered.

"You haven't been the only working, Tyler. I have my own money and I have more than enough to take care of myself. Grams left me the house. I will be better off with you out of my life." I shot. He grimaced.

"For what it's worth, I still love you." He told me, softly.

"You're kidding yourself, Tyler. You stopped loving me a long time ago." I told him. I took the key to his house off of my key ring and set it on the coffee table. I gave him one last look and walked out the door. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I feel free. It's exhilarating. I haven't felt like this in so long. Have you ever woken up and realized that somehow your life had turned into some nightmare and you had no idea how to escape? I did. I started dating Tyler a few years back. He was so different then. He had broken up with Caroline a while before he started going out, but he was charming and sweet. A year after his mother died, everything changed. He changed. He wasn't the same person and I couldn't accept that. Everything pre-Tyler flashed through my mind. I tried to remember the last time I was happy – Damon.

I got into my car and started driving. Damon is something else. He infuriates me and pushes me to be a better person. He challenges me and I strive for it. We hooked up once before Tyler came into the picture. His break-up with Elena was too fresh and I didn't want to step on her toes. That was another world ago. She's still around Mystic Falls, but she and Damon aren't even on speaking terms.

Without realizing what I was doing, I pulled up to the boarding house. I was at the door knocking before I could stop myself. If I stop to think about it now, I'll chicken out. If I don't go after him now, I'll lose him forever. I want Damon. He opened the door and smirked.

"Judgy, what do I owe to this surprise?" He asked, holding a cup of bourbon.

"I want you." I breathed. His eyebrows rose.

"You…" he started.

"I. Want. You." I told him, pushing my way inside. I took his glass and downed it before setting it down. I pushed him against the wall and glued my lips to his. I can feel him smirking against me.

"Does a certain arrogant hybrid know that you're here?" He asked.

"I left him. We're over." I told him.

"And you just decided to come here?"

"I want you." I told him. He looked me over and bit his lip. "If I have to tell you again, I'll spell your mouth shut."

"Don't taunt me with a good time." He winked. I started ripping off his shirt. His hands flew to my top and our clothes landed in a messy heap on the floor. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He went upstairs as I started sucking on his neck. We fell on his bed and I tugged on his pants. He quickly slid them off. He put a hand into my jeans and pulled them off. He kissed my chest and started making his way to my navel. I moaned and leaned into his touch. "You have no idea how much I've missed this sexy, witchy body." Damon whispered.

I feel like my blood is boiling. He sets me on fire. Oh, my God. He kissed my womanhood and tore off my lace boyshorts with his teeth. He kissed my lower lips before parting them and swiping his tongue on my aching clit. I gasped.

"It's not nice to tease." I groaned.

"When have I ever been nice?" He countered. I hissed

"You shouldn't fuck with a witch."

"Isn't that what you want me to do?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and he started attacking my nether regions with his tongue. I dug my nails into the sheet and felt my back arch against him. He moved his hand to hold me down. All too soon I was hurdling into an ocean of ecstasy.

"Fuck, Damon." I groaned.

"Gladly," he obliged. I was still paralyzed with pleasure when he pushed his hard cock inside of me. I groaned as he started thrusting. God, I missed this. He hit a spot that made my toes curl. I felt the familiar tingle in my stomach starting to build. He will be my undoing. I dug my nails into his back as I my orgasm claimed me.

It felt like electricity coursed through my body. He grabbed me and held me closer to him. I felt him finish inside of me. I swear I could hear his heart beating. I let go of him as soon as I was able to move again.

"God, Damon," I whispered. He smirked.

"Yes, Judgy?" He asked.

"I missed that." I told him. The smirk slid off of his face. He leaned towards me and placed a hand on my face.

"I've missed _you_." He admitted.

"I was stupid not to give this a shot – us a shot." I apologized. He leaned in a kissed me.

"You're here now." He smiled. "And anyway, I knew you couldn't resist me for too long." He smirked. I swatted his chest.

"Your heart," I whispered.

"Surprised I have one?"

"Shut up." I made a face at him. "No, it sounded like it was beating, during… You know."

"It was." He admitted. My jaw dropped. "It didn't before when I rocked your socks off." He smirked. "You're powerful, now."

"I did that?" I asked in disbelief. It's definitely harder for me to control my abilities during sex. It's impossible to turn it off. "How did it feel?" I asked him.

"Alive," he answered.

"Want to go again?"

"I've got all night." He winked.

"On your back, it's my turn to be in charge." I mounted myself on top of him. This just got interesting.

_ ~*.*~  
Well, my inarticulate store-bought hangover hobby kit, it talks and it says, 'You, oh, you are so cool.'  
It says, 'The shade across the bed – you are red, violet red.'  
You hollow out my hungry eyes.  
You hollow out my hungry eyes._

_ And we lay, we lay together, just not too close, too close.  
(How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together, just not too close, too close._

_ I just wanna break you down so badly.  
Well, I trip over everything you say.  
Well, I just wanna break you down so badly, in the worst way.  
~*.*~_


End file.
